Fairy Tail:OOO
by frozenwolf94
Summary: Chris Somata is trasported to the world of fairy Tail with the powers of Kamen Rider OOO. How will him joining Natsu and Lucy and the others change for the better or will new problems arrived as well? Henshin! paring is OcxLucy
1. Chapter 1: Medals and Wizards

**A.N:** Hey there this is fw94 here and if you are reading this then thank you for checking out my story. This is a crossover of Fairy Tail with Kamen Rider OOO with my oc, Chris Somata. Now most of the story line will be based off of the Fairy Tail manga than the anime just to let you guys know. And the story will start a week or two before the manga starts. So now the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: frozenwolf94 does not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider OOO or any music mentioned or used in this story. All rights go to their rightful owners. I only own Chris Somata and any other ocs mentioned.**

Fairy Tail: OOO

Chapter 1: Medals and Wizards

"What did you say to me punk!?" said the tall punk rock dumbass in front of me with an angry scrawl on his face.

Before I answered him I took note how this idiotic rocker looked like. This guy wore a black leather jacket, cut up blue jeans, and a black sleeveless t-shirt. And I swear his Mohawk was probably big enough to make jaws jealous.

"You heard me ya big ape, I said leave her alone or I'll make you wish you were born a girl although your already half way there." Oh that got him steamed more than ever, because I think I'm seen smoke coming from his ears.

Now let me explain what happen and how I got into this little argument. First off my name is Chris Somata and I'm your averaged 18 year old teen who works and live in a diner with my grandpa. Oh and I'm a fan of the Kamen Rider series and my favorite Rider is Kamen Rider OOO but that's beside the point. You see I'm the kind of person that stand up against people who target weak or my friends for instant this situation here. This jerk came in the diner yelling how he was the most badass punk and he could take anyone in a fight. I was about to show him who's in charge but my grandpa stopped me which it really bugged me till I saw a little girl I see sometimes with her mother accidently bumped into the creep and as expected that made him mad. He yelled and cursed at the poor girl and I couldn't believe he was going to hit her, so I know my grandfather would now let me show this jerk a thing or two. I quickly ran over and grabbed his arm and said the comment that started the argument "You should stop this or I'll make you wish you were born a girl."

Now back to the present the punk started to laugh "That's a good joke kid but I think you should mind your own thing and stay out of mine." He said in a cheap threating way.

I glared at him and said getting in his face "Look, I don't care if you are loud and bragging on how strong you are, but if you try and injured an innocent customer even a little girl I start to get pissed and trust me when I tell you that you wouldn't be the one I'm pissed at." After I said that everyone except my grandpa, who was used to my glares, and the little girl who was amazed by my speech, visibly scared of what my grandpa called my "Demon Glare". And I think some of them had their eyes bugged out.

"W-well what are you going to do about it, fight me?" The thug ask recovering from my glare, I mean come on my glares can't be that scary if a little girl isn't scared of it.

I couldn't help but smirked at the challenge this guy gave me "Sure why not I need the exercise. Let's take this outside." I said but I looked over to my grandpa for approval of this fight.

I looked to my right to see the old man having a pissed look towards my direction. If you saw my gramps you'll probably be shocked at his size (a.n. Think of Makarov's size) and that he looks like a tourist visiting Hawaii with is flower pattern shirt and shorts with his straw hat covering most of his white hair. Don't let the getup or age fool you he pretty much taught me how to fight and let me tell you that I rather fight five giants than my gramps. Yay he's that scary.

He looked at me and scoffed "I don't care as long you don't destroyed my dinner then I'm fine with it" Now that's my gramps for you, more worried about the dinner than me when I get into fights.

"Don't worry gramps I won't hurt your dinner besides this fight will only last about a minute or two anyways so calm down" I said with an annoyed look on my face then when I turn my attention back to the thug I guessed he didn't like how I made fight sound like it was going to be short, because his face was steaming red.

"Ok that's it, you are so dead now!" the thug said. I lead the dork outside the dinner and stood on the opposite side of the dork. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." I just stare at him in silent.

Out of frustration the thug charge at me like a bull and threw a few punches but I easily dodged every one of his punches and caught the last one "Come on at least make it more of a fight that last longer than thirty seconds." I said in a bored tone when I decided to end it with a punch to the gut and face. And with that the dork was sleeping like a baby. "Wish he put up a better fight more than shoot out his mouth" I said still wearing the bored look.

Then before I could walk back inside I felt something hugging my leg. I look down to see the same little girl the thug was yelling at. She gave me a big smile and said "Thank you mister for helping me." I looked at her with a kind smile "No need for thanks I just did what I knew what was right." I told her and with that she gave me a node and ran to her mother.

I walked in to the dinner satisfied with my work till I was hit on the head with a frying pan. I could tell it was a frying pan because my gramps hit me with it when I was in trouble.

I got up and glared at the old fart with a huge bump on my head "Ok gramps what was that for? You said I could fight that guy and I didn't destroy your dinner." I yelled at the senile old man.

"The bump wasn't for that, you didn't finish serving the customers before the fight. Some of them left when you started that ruckus." My gramps said in a fake hurt tone.

I calm down and was concern when I heard this "Really, how many left?" I ask but the weird thing was the dinner still had the same amount of people in it when I went outside.

"Only one but he was the size of a whale and I could have convince to take more food with him I say" my gramps said in a confident tone. I just fell on the ground at my gramps cheapness.

"You know, if you look up cheap in the dictionary you would see your wrinkly mug next to it." I said picking myself off the ground.

"You ask, so now we can go back to our conversation before your argument happen." Gramps said with a serious look "Have you wonder or want to know where you came from."

I had a curios look on my face when he ask me this. You see he's not really my gramps; his name I forgot to mention is Marco Somata and he said he found me in an alleyway near here in raged clothing like I was a slave in the Middle Ages half dead with only two things on me. A piece of paper with my name on it and a cat with red fur with black stripes going to its tail sitting next to me in a protective manner. And that was seven years ago but to be honest I do wonder if gramps knows about my past than he said, I mean even a deaf man could tell that the story was fishy.

After thinking it over I said "Well gramps I do want to know how you really found me and where I used to live but that's natural with anyone in my position but I know you'll tell me in due time."

My gramps still holding his serious look seemed happy at my answer "Is that so? Well how about you go upstairs while I finish up here." But I left before he could finish what he was saying and I could tell that he had a pissed look on his face that I didn't stay and listen to him.

When I got to our apartment above the dinner and open the door, a red blur jumped in arms. When I looked down smiled at the cat that was purring in my arms. "Hey there Miso, I see you missed me." I greeted my cat, Miso. And to answer what you're thinking Miso is the cat that gramps found with me, the name just came from one of my favorite food, Miso ramen.

As I was petting Miso, I closed the door and headed to the couch still holding Miso till I notice a wrapped box on the counter. Curios I grabbed it as I walked past it and sat down with Miso on my lap. There was a note attached to it and read it; _Hey kid if you're reading this then you found the gift I left you, hope you like it and it helps you find your past._ I didn't get the last part but I ignored it and open the gift and was shocked what it was. It the OOO Driver from Kamen Rider OOO, and not only that but a metal like book of some sort and my mouth hit the floor when I open it. It had the complete core medals and I mean all the main colors red, green, yellow, grey, blue, purple, and orange.

"How the heck did gramps get these? Man I owe him a big apology for the cheap comment." I said to myself but the weird thing was both the driver and the medals did not feel like plastic but metal and before I knew it a big multicolored circle appeared under my feet and engulf both me and Miso.

When I open my eyes I'm floating in some weird void like place and I couldn't see Miso anywhere and I looked at myself and my clothes changed.

Before all this happen I was just wearing a white t-shirt with red stripes and blue shorts, but now I was wearing a completely different outfit. My shorts change into blue jeans with green stripes running down the sides, a dark green shirt, and a red leather jacket with yellow stripes running down the sleeves and black combat boots. And I think my hair spike itself up. But the thing that freaked me out the most was the OOO Driver wrapped around my waist and on my right side a round disk like object appeared which I recognized as the OOO Scanner.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I yelled. Then things got even stranger when my Medal holder was glowing in different colors then three purple orbs flew out of it and into me. Before I could say anything else I was blinded by a bright light and the next thing I knew I felt rushing wind on my face.

I open them and I was freaking out. I was falling to the ground at high-speed and probably going to die "Don't worry Chris, I got ya!" I heard a high voice call out then a red tail and paws with black stripes wrapped around me "Man that was a close one pal and you really need to cut back on the ramen."

I look behind me to see a red cat with wings (a.n. Miso basically looks like Happy but red with black stripes) Ok a cat with wings I'll say not the weirdest thing I've just seen today. "Hey Chris, are still there or have you fainted or something?" asked the flying cat, wait how does it know my name?!

"Who the heck are you?" I ask temporally forgetting my current situation, then I recognize the cat "Miso is that you, how did you get wings!?"

"Hey you really worry about how I got wings or how we're going to get out of this situation?" Miso ask with an annoyed look on his face. Man talk about touchy for a cat.

"Ok so how are we going to get out of this?" I ask hoping my pal had an idea. Please come through Miso or we're dead.

"Well I have good news, bad news and worse news. The good news is if we do fall again the fall will only hurt us not kill us. The bad news is my wings have a limit on how long I can use them." Miso explains while I nodded my head in understanding what he was talking about. "And the worse news is I just reach my limit." Oh ok he just, wait did he just say he reach his limit?

Three seconds later the wings exploded in a small smoke cloud and we started falling again "Sometimes I think I just have the worst luck." I said as both me and Miso fell to what I see as a roof till, CRASH!

Now that hurt, as I climbed out of rubble with Miso on my head with swirls in his eyes I heard voices. Oh great now we have to deal with the owners of where ever we landed, I just hope they understand it was an accident.

I pop my head out with Miso still on my head and looked to see people in shock. Well I would be to if some random person and cat fell in my house. Then I heard a loud voice called out "Hey who the heck are you!" I look over to the owner to the voice to see a guy with spiked pink hair around my age glaring at me "Well are you going to answer or did that fall give you brain damaged?!"

Ok now this guy's starting to get on my nerves "Well first of all we're fine thanks for asking, and to answer your question my name is Chris Somata and the cat on my head is Miso. So how about you pinky, you have a name?" I said throwing my own glare at pinky.

"Hey my name isn't pinky, my name is Natsu the strongest in fairy tail." Pinky, Natsu said in a confident tone. Man, why do I keep bumping into loud mouth showoffs.

"Please, you don't look that strong and I would watch that confidents of yours or you'll be beaten by some random stranger, like me for example." I said to Natsu in my own confident tone and that got him steaming. I can tell because I could see smoke coming out of the top of his head.

"Yea, well the same thing goes for you to pal." Natsu said getting angrier and to tell you the truth I was to for some reason then I heard the people around us talking.

"Oh man that guy that fell through the roof is going to fight Natsu! This is bad!" one said in a worry tone "Really? Man that guy has a death wish." Said another. Wow this guy must really be as strong as he said he is. I think I'm going to enjoy this fight. Then I had an idea.

"Hey Natsu how about we see whose really stronger here, you or me?" I said with a grin then I see Natsu getting his own grin.

"Oh hell yea! I'll accept your challenged come on let's bring this outside. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this fight." Natsu said with an excited mood. Then the other people freaked out that I and Natsu headed for the door.

"Wait this guy's going to fight flame breath? I got to see this." Said a guy with black hair around my age and he was only wearing his underwear, wait his underwear?! You don't see that every day.

"Gray, put some pants on before you go outside." Said a girl in a bright green bikini top and jeans with brunette sitting cross leg on a table.

"Dam it! Not again!" Gray shouted and ran off to find pants I guess. Man, this guy needs to keep track of his clothes or something.

By this time I notice Miso waking up and ask in a groggy tone "Did we make it? If not then heaven needs an extreme makeover." Maybe I need to put Miso somewhere safe before I start this fight. "Hey I smell fish! Where is it I'm starving!?" Miso's eyes suddenly grew and gleamed with joy as he flew of my head to a cat that looked like Miso but with blue fur and no stripes.

The cat looked at Miso then said "Hi, I'm Happy. Do you like fish?"

Miso shook his head up and down in a rapid motion "Yes I love fish! Is that mackerel? Can I have some please?" When Happy said yes Miso jumped for joy and started eating some fish. Guess that solves one problem.

"Sorry about that he gets hyper when he smells fish nearby." I said to Natsu but when I looked at him he had a dumbfound look on his face. "What's wrong, you ok Natsu?"

He looked at me still holding that dumbfound look and asked "You have your own Happy!?" I just fall on my face as soon he finished that question. Did he just notice Miso?! Was he even lessening?

"Did you really just notice Miso?! He was on my head the entire time and I just introduced us!" I yelled at Natsu. I mean come on how oblivious can one guy be anyways?

"Well how am I supposed to know if that's a real cat or a fur hat anyway?!" Natsu yelled back at me. I just looked away till both me and Natsu heard the doors fly open and both of us looked to see who it was.

We saw a big muscular guy with sand brown long hair. He wore a dark brown sleeveless shirt, tannish brown jeans and sandals on his feet. Man, this guy must really like brown, I wonder if he likes brownies or just eats anything brown.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild? If so then I'm here to challenge the master here." The guy said in a deep voice. This guy sounds as argent as that punk rock jerk from my gramps dinner. At least I know where I've crashed into now.

"Why yes it is and why do you want to face the master?" asked an old man's voice. I turn around to see an old man the same size as my gramps walking towards the big guy. The stuff he wore made him look like a jester on casual Friday with bells on his hat and shoes.

I turn to Natsu and ask him "So let me guess, the old jester is the master?" apparently I said it loud enough because not only was Natsu shocked at what I said, but the entire guild and brownie had a 'what he said look' or 'how did he know that' look on their faces.

"How the hell did you know gramps is the master of the guild?" Both Natsu and Gray said in a surprised tone. I guess Gray found some pants, thank goodness he found some.

I shrugged at them and said "I don't know, he just looks strong to me," Then I heard someone laughing like I said the joke of the year, I turn around to see brownie was laughing "What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, it's just that you think this old mans the master of this guild. If he is and I don't think that he is, then everyone here is weak and not worth my energy." He said calming down from his laughing fit.

That got both me and Natsu pissed. I know he was pissed because we were growling at the brown loving jerk. Natsu was probably mad at him because this guy called him weak or the guild weak. If he was then we're on the same page here.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO PEOPLE YOU FIRST MEET WEAK?!" I shouted with Miso knows too well I said in pure anger. Everyone was shocked that a total stranger that fell from the roof five minutes ago standing up for people he just met today. I calmed down before I continued "You know, the one thing I hate the most is people who just look at someone and judges their strength by their appearance. I can tell you this you argent punk, just by looking at these people I can say that every single one of them can beat your sorry ass to the ground in seconds." I said giving a serious look at the guy.

I could tell my little speech received different reactions from the people around me. The ones that got my attention was Natsu and the old man. The old man had a smile that showed that he agreed with what I said. Natsu had a toothy grin that made him look like he decided on what type of person I was.

"Oh really? Then how about this then, I take you on and if you win then I will take back my comment and leave but if I win then I become the new master here." Brownie said with a cocky smile.

Before I could answer Natsu jumped in front of me and said "He agrees to your challenge." I had a dumbfound look on my face while everyone's but Natsu, the old man, and brownie mouths dropped to the floor in shock.

"Shut up flame breath! Don't go accepting for him moron!" Gray yelled as he tries to stop Natsu from saying anything else that might make this worse.

Natsu struggled trying to get free from Gray's grip "Let go of me ice butt! I agree with what Chris said and I know he can beat this guy easily. I mean even if he's not part of the guild I trust that he can win." Natsu said as he escaped Gray's grip. Wow, he actually has that much trust in me; no one except gramps really had any faith in me.

"Wait a minute; this guy isn't a member here? Then why are you willing to take this fight knowing that when you lose I become the master?" brownie asked. Okay this guy is getting on my last nerve and let me tell I don't have much to start with. But he has a point, can I really win?

Then I felt something on my shoulder. I look to see Miso giving me a supportive smile which calmed me down a little. "Don't worry Chris, just remember what gramps taught you and you'll be find." Then I suddenly remember one of gramps lessons when I was twelve.

(6 years ago)

In a forest on the ground was a bruised and tired twelve year old Chris breathing hard. "Man gramps, why are we doing this?" Chris said in a tired tone then was hit over the head with a frying pan. "What the hell was that for you jerk face?!" Chris yelled at Marco who was sitting across from Chris, frying pan in hand.

Marco gave Chris an innocent look "I was just trying to get rid of your whiny attitude."

"By hitting me with a freaking frying pan?!" Chris said still pissed at his grandpa's actions.

"Oh come on I didn't hit you that hard and besides your training exercises hurt more than this." Marco said in a carefree tone. Chris kept glaring daggers at that "So how about we stop for today," Chris's expression changed with a smiling face "After this test." Chris fell on his face after Marco was finish.

Chris picked himself from the ground and gave Marco an annoyed look and ask "So what do I have to do this time gramps?"

Marco looked at Chris with a serious look. "All you have to do is fight me." Chris was confused by this so called test.

"So what if I lose no ramen for a weak or no Kamen Rider for a month." Chris asks in sarcastic tone chuckling a little but stopped when he saw Marco still had a serious look on his face.

"No, if you lose we won't feed Miso for two weeks." This shocked and scared Chris to his core. He knew his gramps was serious.

"What?! No way am I going to risk Miso's health just to get out of training early!" Chris yelled at his grandpa furiously.

Marco just sighed and said "Then you failed the real test." This confused Chris signaling him to continue "You see it was a test to see if you had confidence in your strength, to accepted any challenge no matter the condition is given to you." He finished with a calm smile.

Chris was still confused "But gramps what if it's not me that suffers if I lose but other people like my friends or people I just met?" he asked only to receive another frying pan to the head "And would you stop hitting me with that stupid frying pan?!"

Marco looked agitated with Chris's attitude toward this lesson "It's not that hard to understand kid, all you need is confident in yourself, even if you don't believe you can win all you need is one person to believe in you and that's all the motivation you need to win. Now do you get it kid?" When Chris nodded in understanding the lesson Marco gave a lazy smile. "Good, now come on and let's get some rest and I'll let you have tomor," POW! He was interrupted by Chris hitting him with the frying pan "What the hell was that for you little brat?!"

"Payback you old fart!" Chris said as he stuck his tongue out and ran in the opposite direction.

"Come back here you brat! You better hope I don't catch or you wish I was using the frying pan!" Marco yelled chasing after Chris.

(Present time)

"Hey are you rethinking this cause if you're scared I understand." Brownie said. Okay that's it this guy is going down and I mean going down hard.

"I accept your challenge brownie" I said. That finally got rid of his annoying smile. I then notice he was confused "What are you scared now brownie?" I asked him

"It's just that you still didn't answer my question. Why are you helping these people you don't even know?" giving me a confused look.

"Do I really need a reason to help them?" the guy was still not satisfied with what I said. I sighed and continued "Let me guess, you really want to know why I accept your challenge even thought I might lose?" he didn't say anything so I continued "You see it's what my gramps once said to me when I was twelve, 'even if you don't believe in yourself or your strength, all you need is one person that's believes in you and that's all the motivation you need to win,' And seeing that Natsu here believes in my fighting abilities then I know I can win." I said as I headed to the door "So should we get this started already so I can bet your argent ass in the ground?" I said as I walked past him.

"Sure, I can't wait to get my new guild after this." Brownie laughed as he walked outside. I started to follow then stopped when I heard the guild members' voices.

"Wait can we really trust this guy? I mean we did just met him today." One said in a concern tone. "Well he can't be all bad because Natsu trust this kid after all." Another said sort of defending me. "But he and Natsu were about to fight before the other guy showed up." Someone added and he did had a point there.

"What do you think Master Makarov" asked a girl with around my age or a year older than me wearing a long black and pink dress and having white hair.

The old man named Makarov looked straight at me then said "I trust in Natsu's judgment to trust this lad here with the future of our home and all of you should do the same, even if he is not a member of our family." He said with a fatherly smile. After he said that everyone started to agree. "Now before you go and fight, can you give me your name lad?" Makarov asked me.

I gave him a toothy grin and answer him "Sure, my name is Chris Somata and thank you all for trusting me." But before I turn to leave I notice when Makarov heard my last name he looked like he recognized it. "Hey Miso you better go back to Happy where it's safe while I handle this. Miso nodded his head in agreement and flew towards Happy.

When I walked outside I saw brownie waiting patiently as I stood on the opposite side of him "ready to start this? If you are, then you can make the first move." He said, wow what a cocky jerk.

"Ok but you'll regret it" I said as I ran at the guy and threw a punch only to hit air "Huh, where did he go?" I asked then I heard Natsu called out "Chris! Look out!" but as I turned around I was hit hard in the gut by a fist covered in stone that raised from the ground that send me skidding across the ground. "Ok, what the hell was that?!"

As I said that brownie raised from the ground smirking "I forgot to mention I have Earth magic did I? So how about you show me your powers." He said. Wait, did he said magic!? I guess that circle thing brought me to a place where magic exist.

"I don't know any magic" I said which caused the entire guild fall on their faces "Sorry I forgot to mention that." I said with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of my head.

"Then this will be easier than I thought. Take this **Terra Fist!**" brownie yelled as he hit his fist on the ground and a giant fist made of stone came from where he hit and rocketed towards me. I barely had time to block when the fist hit me and as it did it send me flying and crashing into a tree. As I got up I heard brownie say "It's time to finish this. Here is my most powerful attack! **Multi-Terra Fist!**" He hit the ground with both fist this time and several stoned fists came at me in a fury and I was able to dogged a couple but the rest of them hit there mark, hitting me in several places till the last one hit me in the gut so hard that I coughed up blood and fell face down on the ground. (I'm switching to a third person view now.)

"CHRIS!" Miso yell in a scared tone as he flew towards Chris. "Chris are you ok? Please say something!" he asked receiving a groan from Chris.

"Guess you got your ass handed to you not me." The Earth wizard said with a laugh

Natsu was pissed as hell that this guy for almost killing a possible friend. "Shut the hell up you dam bastered! You didn't have to go all out on him and nearly killed him!" Natsu shouted at the Earth wizard with him and other members getting ready to fight him.

"Oh please he was the fool who accepted to fight me, Hugo, the stone fist and now I'm the new master of Fairy Tail." Hugo said laughing his ass off till he heard a familiar voice.

"Who said that this fight was over?" said a bloodied and bruised Chris, glaring at a shocked Hugo as Natsu and the others were relieved that he was ok.

"How did you survive that or even standing after the last attack? Asked an angry Hugo.

Chris just shrugged and said "Just lucky I guess so ready to finish this?" Chris said as he tried to get into a fighting stance. Hugo just laughed at his attempted.

"You really think you can still win this?" but he was shocked when he saw Chris had a glowing aurora of red, yellow, and green around his body "What the hell is this?"

The members of Fairy Tail and Chris was confused to till Chris saw the light coming from the OOO Driver and his jacket pocket to see the medal holder glowing in the same colors. He then smiled confidently and said "My trump card! Get ready to see my power and you did asked to see it." Hugo was confused till he saw Chris pull out three different color coins one red, yellow and green. He then inserted them in the driver raised on the right (or left side I can't remember which way the driver was set) with the red hawk medal in the upper slot, the yellow tiger medal in the middle slot and the green grasshopper medal in the bottom slot. Chris then grabbed the OOO Scanner then said "Henshin!" and scanned the three medals then a mechanic voice began to speak.

**Taka!**

**Tora!**

**Batta!**

**Tatoba ta-to-ba Tatoba!**

(Play: **Regret nothing~ Tighten Up~**)

Then images matching the ones on the medals appeared in the order they were set in the Driver in front of Chris and engulf him in a bright light. When the light fade, Chris was in a black bodysuit with a red hawk faceplate with green eyes on the top part of his body, in the middle section the arms were covered in yellow metal with sharp tiger claws resting on the sides, and his legs covered in green metal and resembles grasshopper legs. "Ore ga Henshin suru!" (I'll transform) Chris shouted.

Everyone had different reactions to the transformation, some like Hugo who were speechless, and others like Natsu who had a huge grin knowing that Chris has a chance to win this fight.

"Well brownie, still want to continue this fight or are you going to chickening out." Chris said as Hugo just growled at the armored boy.

"What the hell happen to him?" Gray asked then Miso appeared and explain this in his own way.

"This is Chris's power, it allows him to transformed into the warrior of peace and justice, Kamen Rider OOO. This is his Tatoba form, one of many in his arsenal. So don't worry he can win this for sure." Miso said in a confident tone, knowing his best friend might be able to win this.

"So what if you did a little costume change, you still won't win this fight! Take this, **Terra fist!**" Hugo said as he launched another stone fist at Chris. With quick reflexes Chris activated the tora claws and in a flash made the fist to a pile of rubble in seconds. This shocked Hugo so much he didn't notice Chris charging at him but before he could react Chris threw a fury of punches and kicks with a roundhouse kick to the face send Hugo flying to the ground. As he got up Chris notice Hugo was in the same condition he was in before he transformed "How can you be this strong when you were half dead?" Hugo asked growling at Chris.

"Because it's like I said, as long as these people continue to believe in me I won't allow myself to lose to someone like you." Chris said glaring menacing at Hugo under his mask.

Hugo just scoffed at this "You think just because these people believe in you means that you'll win is the most stupid thing I've heard! Time to finish this! **Multi-Terra Fist!**" as he performed the same action as before and once again several stone fists went after Chris with an intent to kill.

"I won't fall for that this time you showed me you best attack; I'll show you one of mine!" Chris declared as he grabbed the OOO Scanner and swiped it across the medals with the same voice shouted in a loud excited tone.

**Scanning Charge!**

Then with the help of the batta legs, Chris jumped high in the air and three circles of the same colors as the medals appeared under him. "**Tatoba Kick!**" Chris shouted as he did a flying kick and went through each circle accelerating as he went through them, destroying the entire stone fists in the process. As his foot made contact with Hugo and pushed him through at least seven trees and when he stopped he was engulfed in a huge explosion with Chris's back at the explosion. When the smoked cleared Hugo was face down on the ground out cold.

(Sound track ends and back to Chris's POV)

I stood there almost in disbelief of what I just did. I transformed into Kamen Rider OOO, preformed the Tatoba Kick and defeated that rock head laying on the ground. It was like an awesome dream I never want to wake up from.

As the transformation despaired I started to hear clapping and cheering and I turn to the source of the commotion and saw it was the entire Fairy Tail guild members cheering me on.

"Now that's what I call an awesome fight!" Natsu shouted in pure excitement and ran with Miso and the others close behind "Man Chris, you have to join the guild you'll make a great addition!"

"There's a few things me and flame breath don't agree with but this is defiantly one we agree on the same page." Gray said as he put a hand on my shoulder. Then I notice something.

"Thanks Gray, but can you do me a favor and find some pants please." As I said this Gray looked down and his eyes bugged out that he was in his underwear again. I mean really?

"Oh come on I just found some before the fight started!" he shouted as he ran off to who knows where to find more pants.

After Natsu finished laughing at Gray's outburst he dragged me to Makarov "So what do you say old man, can Chris join the guild? And if he does join," he turn his attention to the other guild members "I claimed him to be on my team! HA, we are going to be the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Shouting in excitement.

Makarov shook his head at Natsu's announced meant and looked at me and asked "Well lad, would you like to be part of this guild? Just let you know if you don't join you'll have to pay for the damages to the roof." Wow he sounds just like my gramps.

I thought on my answer then I remember the fight I was just in and the thought of being part of the strongest team in the guild would be very fun." Sure I would love to join your guild." I said with a huge smile. With everyone happy and excited that a new member joined (Mostly Natsu) Makarov Smiled and turn to the guild and shouted,

"See Marco, I told you he would join us!" wait, did he said the name of my gramps then my mouth hit the floor when I saw a straw hat, Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts attached to that old cheapskate I know to munch.

"Yea, yea I heard you, hay there kid welcome to your new home" Gramps said with the goofiest grin I could see on him.

"GRAMPS! HOWED YOU GET HERE?!"I shouted in pure shock and fainted in both shock and exhaustion from the fight.

A.N: well that's it for the first chapter of fairy tail:OOO I hope you like it and I would like your opinion on a few things. The first one is who should I pair Chris with. I would love to pair him with Ezra or Lucy but I would like to here who like to see him paired with. The second thing I want to asked if you can go to my home page and vote on the poll I have on there. Well I think that's it for now so please review this, it is my first stories and no flames please, thank you. and also do you like this in first person or thirdperson view better?


	2. Chapter 2: Flaming Dragon

**A.N: **Hey there people fw94 here with the second chapter of Fairy Tail: OOO. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my story and added it to your favorites it means a lot to me since this is my first story. And a big thanks to Symbolic Joker for pointing out that I put super charge instead scanning charge so sorry if you were confused and I fixed it so it should say scanning charge now. And I'm planning a bleach story after the next three or two chapters of this story so go to my profile page and chose where I should place Chris in the bleach universe. Now the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** Frozenwolf94 does not own Kamen Rider OOO or Fairy Tail or any music used or mention in this story, all rights go to their rightful owners. I only own Chris Somata, Miso, and Marco Somata and any other OCs mention. So now to the show!

Fairy Tail:OOO

Chapter 2: Flaming Dragon, Shining RaToraTah

I slowly open my eyes only to be blinded by the sun light from the window near the bed I was sleeping on. Man, my body ached when I was trying to set myself in a sitting position till I was slammed back down by a familiar red blur that started hugging my neck tightly.

"Oh Chris your awake! Thank goodness you're alright I thought you would be in a coma or something" Miso said with his tears coming down like mini waterfalls from his eyes. Sometimes Miso can be a clingy cat at times.

"I'm fine Miso so you can stop being a bad necktie and be my cat again and help me would ya." I said trying to pull Miso off my neck so I could breathe.

As Miso was helping me up I looked around the room. It looked like I was put in the infirmary after the fight with brownie and since I don't see his brown loving mug around I guessed they healed him and send him on his way, I hope I don't see his face anytime soon.

I looked at the table to see my OOO Driver back the way it was before I was transported here next to my medal holder. I got up, my body still aching but not to stop me from moving around and sat at the table.

"Huh, I thought this was around my waist, wait I wonder?" I said to myself as I stood up from my chair and placed the OOO Driver at my waist and as I did the belt popped out and wrapped around my waist with the OOO Scanner at my side. "Wow it's just like the one on the show, I guess when I pass out it deactivated or something. So, how long was I sleeping?" I asked Miso as he flew to me and sat on the table.

"I think it's probably been two and a half days or so." Miso said in a casual tone. I was in shock on how long I was out.

"Really? Wow, I thought it would be longer than that." I chuckled to myself. Then I saw Miso giving me a look that reminded me of gramps when I get in trouble. "What, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong unless almost dying in a fight and scaring me when you hit the ground after that last attack hit you not moving counts as doing something wrong." Miso said in a hurt tone. Man, he sounds just like a little brother. I better apologies.

"I'm sorry Miso I'll get you some fish as an apology for worrying you." As soon as I said that he flew and land on my head with his eyes gleaming.

"Can I have mackerel, oh and tuna too. Please?"

"Ok calm down I'll get you any fish you want." As I said this I heard the door open. I turn to see the same girl that talked with Makarov came in with a cup of tea or some medicine.

"Oh you're awake. It's good to see you up after that fight. I made you some tea, it should help your body heal faster." She said with a kind smile and to tell you the truth I blushed a little bit but I don't think she notice. Wait is Miso smiling slyly at me?

"Thank you, oh and I'm Chris Somata by the way." I introduce myself as I took the tea and started drinking it. "Man this is really tasty." Wow and she made this?

"It's nice to meet you Chris, my name is Mirajane. So how are you feeling? You did take a beating from that Hugo character." Mirajane asked in a concern for my health. Hugo? Oh she means brownie.

"I'm fine, just my body aching a little but with your tea I should be 100% by tomorrow." I said with a smile and Mirajane nodded and turn to leave till I remember that my gramps was here to. "Hey Mirajane, can you tell gramps that I'm awake?" I asked before she left.

"Sure, I'll also tell the others you're up and feeling better." And with that Mirajane left the room. I was walking back to the table till I heard paper being written on.

I found the source of it on my head and I saw Miso writing something "Hey Miso, what are you writing?" when I said that he got surprised and fell off my head. As he did the paper he had felled near my feet so out of curiosity I picked it up and was both shocked and pissed at what was on it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MISO?!"

"It wasn't my idea, it was," Miso tried to say waving his paws in the air till my gramps and Makarov walked through the door, "Him, it was his idea!" he finished pointing at gramps, of course I should've know he would be the one behind something this stupid.

Both of the old men were confused till Makarov turn his head to gramps. "What did you do this time Marco?" gramps just shrugged and that just made me even angrier. So I kick his wrinkled butt out of the room. When he hit the wall and fell to the floor he left a hole the shaped as his body minus the hat.

"What was that for," he started to say till I showed him the paper "Oh, that. Well why are you so mad about it? It's not a big deal or anything to get mad about." He said in a carefree tone.

"Nothing my ass! You're basically thinking I can't get a girlfriend on my own!" I shouted at the old fart. I know what you're thinking I said was random but if you looked at the paper you would read 'women who could be a good girlfriend for Chris' with Mirajane's name on it. Not that I mind but to me it's insulting to think I can't find a girlfriend on my own.

"Well you really didn't have any when I was around." Gramps said glaring at me "And to me it looked like you needed help."

"That's because you kept me training all day most of the time and working at your stupid dinner all the time so I didn't have time to find a date." I said glaring back at gramps. Before anything else was said a giant fist slammed both of us to the wall making us part of the wall.

"Dammit Makarov, you could just told us to stop, not make us part of the wall." Gramps said as both of us got out of the wall. Mental note, don't make the old master mad.

"I could but the both of you would continue to fight." Makarov said in a stern way "Besides I think Chris here has some questions for you, don't you lad?" he asked me

"You bet I do. First off gramps what happen? One minute Miso and I were on the couch looking at my gift you got me then the next thing I felled through the roof here." I said looking at gramps waiting for his answer.

Gramps sighed then said "Well to answer that I need to tell you that you didn't belong in that universe, we found you near death in the forest near this town. This might sound strange but I will use a type of magic that will unlock a part of your memories that will help but only the ones I shared with you. So I need you to just relaxes." Gramps explaining to me and I was confused till gramps mumbled some words I couldn't make out then we were both engulfed in a bright light and I was falling into a weird dream of some sort.

(7 years ago) a.n: switching to third person in flashbacks

Outside a town (a.n: I can't remember the town that fairy tail is located so if you guys know then I would appreciate it if you could tell me in the reviews) in the forest, two people were enjoying the nice weather, well one of them was anyways.

"Dammit Makarov, way do I have to come on your little stroll in the woods, you know I'm very busy." Said a mad Marco glaring at his old friend who was just ignoring Marco's ranting.

"Oh be quiet you old goat. You were just going to trick some of the guild members to raise their tabs or buy more food and drinks. I swear you need to stop that or we'll start to lose members, like what you did 30 years ago." Makarov said in an annoyed tone at Marco's ranting "Besides, it's nice to go and walked out in nature once and awhile."

"Ya, till you get attack by wild animals, bandits, get eaten by bugs, get lost or anything else I can't think of at the moment." Marco said still complaining.

"Isn't there anything you don't complain about?"

Thinking Marco turn to Makarov and said "no, not really. Come on, you should know the only thing I don't complain about is making money." He said with a goofy smile.

"You have to be the cheapest person in all of Fiore, you know that?" Makarov said glaring at his cheap friend.

"Hey, you're the one who asked. I just gave you my honest answer." Marco said giving a poor attempt at an innocent face.

"Your hopeless." Makarov said sighing. Before they could say anything else of their little argument, they both heard something in the distance.

When they went to investigate they were shock at what they saw. Lying on the ground was a boy about the age of 11 with old and torn clothes with two other people and what they could tell was a red Exceed with black stripes. The one on the left looked about 6 or 7 with her clothes in the same condition as the boy's but her hair was bright silver color as for the boy's hair was brown. But the person on the right sensed them coming and stand between them and the two children.

The woman looked to be around 18 having a slim figure wearing a purple tank top with blue jeans and hiking boots on her feet. Her hair was a mix of brown with silver highlights running down to the back of her neck. In her hand was a katana with the guard in a circle shape and a green hilt that was molding the wind around the blade. "Who are you, are you with the Oracion Seis?" she said pointing the katana at Marco and Makarov.

Both of them had different looks on their faces. Marco was curious why these three people were running from the notorious dark guild Oracion Seis. Makarov had a worried look on his face for the boy. Because when they got closer to the group of three Makarov notice the boy was surrounded by a dark and sickly glow and he could see he was in pain.

"We are not part of Oracion Seis or mean harm to you or the children. I'm Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail and this is Marco Somata, an S-Class wizard of my guild and trusted friend. Please, let us help you." Makarov said, trying to calm the woman down so they can help the group.

The woman wasn't calming down much and Marco, worrying a fight might start, secretly had a spell at the ready to end the fight quickly before him and Makarov or the kids get hurt.

But as the woman stared down the two elder wizards, she felt a tug on her jeans. She looked down to see the little girl giving her pleading eyes "Please Miko let them help; they might know how to heal our brother. Could you help our brother mister?" the little girl asks Makarov who gave her a fatherly smile.

"Yes, we can try and help your brother if you will let us, Miss Miko." Makarov responded then turn the woman now named Miko who sheathed her katana.

"Well I can't say no to you Alice now can I?" Miko said to Alice who was smiling wildly. Then Miko turn to Makarov with a stern look "I'll let you help but if I see you or your friend do anything funny I will kill you in an instant."

As she said this Marco walked up to the boy and started to examine him, he said "I'll look over the boy Makarov; you heal the woman and the girl. I just hope he wasn't hit with the eternal sleep spell." (If any of you have a better name for this spell, please tell me) as he said this Miko gained a worry look on her face. Marco saw her face and gave her a confident smile "Don't worry; I know a way to heal him if he is under that spell."

When Makarov heard this his, face saddens and unfortunately Miko notice his face. Before she could ask, Makarov asked her "So are you their older sister, because you seem very protective of them." Then he saw the exceed flew to the boy's side with a worry look on its face.

"Don't worry Miso, big brother will be fine." Alice said picking up Miso and hugging him.

Miko sighed and looked at Makarov with a sad smile. "Yes, I'm their sister. You see a week ago our village was attacked by a dark guild under the control of Oracion Seis and I was the one of few local wizards in the village so we didn't last long. Before the total takeover I manage to get the kids in the orphanage we belonged to safety but one of the dark guild wizards got the jump on me and I would have been the one hit by that spell if Chris there didn't jump in the way giving me time to kill the wizard," she stop to give a sad look at the unconscious form of Chris "When I went an try and heal him the spell was already taking effect on him and nothing I did work on healing him." She was on the verge till Makarov put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's okay you tried your best, it's not your fault that the boy's condition is like this." Makarov said with a kind smile.

Miko shook her head still holding a sad look "You don't understand, it's been a week since that happen and I think his condition is getting worse. What kind of older sister am I if I can't help my own brother?" she said with tears in her eyes. Then she felt someone hug her, that hug belonged to her little sister.

"Don't get sad big sister, big brother will be better and gives us one of his goofy smiles like always to cheer us up." Alice said which calmed Miko down only to smile and return the hug.

Makarov smiled at this and decided to see how Marco was doing. When he walked to Marco, he notice that he had a serious look on his face and Makarov knew if Marco had a serious look it was bad news. "So it's worse than it looks, can you be able to heal the boy without using 'That' spell?" he asked only to received Marco shaking his head that said no.

"There's no other way to heal the boy but with the effects of the spell not only will he won't see his sisters for 7 years, but he might lose his memory of them as well. And we need one more person for it to work and I don't want to separate them, his two sisters need to stay together till I bring their brother back in the next 7 years." Marco said in a sad tone.

As the two elder wizards try to think of a solution to this problem, Marco felt a tug on his pants. When he looked down he saw Miso with a serious look on his face "If you need a third person for the spell could you take me with you so you won't have to separate Chris's sisters?" he asked Marco who was shocked that cat could talk but remembered that Miso was an Exceed and nodded his head saying yes. Then he turns to his friend.

"I'll get the spell ready while you explain to his sisters what is going to happen." Marco instructed Makarov. Makarov sighed as he walked to Chris's sisters who were waiting anxiously for news on their brother's condition.

With another sigh, Makarov said "Your brother is going to be okay after my friend's spell but there is a drawback to it though, you see for this to work three people are transported to a different universe and when it happens all curses or spells like the one your brother disappear and he can't be affected by those types of spells anymore but they can't return to this universe until 7 years have pasted and," he paused, looking to see the sisters had different looks on their faces. Alice had a worried look and was scared that she wouldn't see her brother for 7 years, but Miko had a look that said she understand what he was saying but also sad that her dear little brother would be gone for a long time. Makarov decided to continue "He might gain amnesia but only temporary when he returns here and don't worry, Marco will take good care of him." He finished with a kind smile.

When he finished Alice started to cry but was comforted quickly by a hug from Miko who said "Don't cry Alice, we'll see Chris again. It will take a long time but he'll be all better when he comes home, so don't worry." Alice was coming down and stared to fall asleep from traveling for a week.

Miko laid her little sister near a tree then walked to Marco. When she walked up to him she asked "Hey can you do me a favor old man? Can you give your last name to him, we never knew our parents so we never had a last name." then she saw him give her a kind smile.

"Only on one condition," Marco started getting Miko's attention "You and the little girl take my last name to, I mean if all of you don't have a last name and you three used to belong to an orphanage it would be like an adoption." Miko was speechless but nodded and Marco gave her a goofy smile but quickly went back to serious "Now please stand back, I need to start the spell." As Miko backed away, Marco started to chant.

"**As the wheels of space and time turn, allow these three souls pass through the gate of the universes, Now Open! Universe King Gate!**" as he finished the chant, a familiar multicolor magic circle appeared under Marco, Chris, and Miso and engulfed them and when the light faded they were gone.

(The present) a.n: back to Chris's POV.

When I opened my eyes from that dream like state I couldn't believe it. I have sisters here, I might have a clue on my past and if you think I'm mad at gramps then you're wrong. "So I have sisters, so are they part of the guild to?" I asked to a shocked gramps "What? Did I say something?"

"You're not mad at me for separating you from your only family?" Gramps asked.

I gave him a goofy smile like his and said "Come on gramps, you didn't really think I'd be mad at you for saving my life and your age must be getting to you because you forgot that your apart of my family to." And as I said this both gramps and Makarov had huge smiles on their faces.

"Well that's good, so do you have any more questions I need to answer?" Marco asked still holding the smile.

"Well, I would ask about how you got the real core medals and OOO Driver but you probably made them real." When I said that gramps gave a look that said he knew more but I didn't push on the subject, he'll tell me when he's ready. "So Makarov, do you know where my sisters are? Are they safe?" I ask the old jester.

With a kind smile Makarov said "Don't worry they are safe, their part of the guild of an old friend of ours and I'll send a message to them that you return safe and sound in the meantime, so don't worry."

Well at least I know there safe. When I nodded I should have ducked because as I nodded gramps suddenly hit me in the face with his frying pan. When the hell did he get it any ways?

"Ok gramps, what was that for!?" I said glaring at him with my face having a big red circle on it.

Gramps put his pissed face on and said "Maybe you shouldn't kick me if you don't want to be hit with Old Faithful!" I still can't believe he named that dam frying pan. Gramps then put on his goofy smile then said "Well I'm off to my dinner and don't worry, you and Miso can stay at the address here and I'll cover your rent." Then he walked away after he handed me a piece of paper. Wow, he's paying my rent for me and wait did he say he's off to his dinner, well that really doesn't surprise me at all knowing my gramps.

"So lad, if you're ready come with me to receive your mark to be officially part of Fairy Tail." Makarov said then stopped to see my confused face. With a kind smile he explained "You see when a new member joins a guild they are given the guild's symbol to show people the guild they are with and most members wears their mark with pride." As he explained this I just smiled, I knew I was going to enjoy being part of this guild.

As we walked back to the main part of the guild everyone I decided to look at my medals again and I was shocked at what I saw. I was missing the purple medals, how the hell did I, wait oh crap, those purple orb things were probably the medals. Well I just need to control my desires so the medals won't affect me, I hope.

As we enter the main hall (that is what I'm calling it) everyone greeted me, relived that I was ok. Makarov led me to what looked like a bar and Mirajane was cleaning the counter. She smiled when she saw us she showed us her kind smile. "Hello Chris, ready to be part of fairy tail?" She asked in an excited way.

"Yea, so how is it done any ways?" I asked in a curious way.

"Oh it's easy; you just pick a color and chose where you want to place it" Mirajane answered. Wow, now that's simple enough. Then I got an idea.

"Could it be more than one color?" I asked and when she said yes I told her the colors and where to place it.

"There all done. So how do you like it?" Mirajane asked. I looked at the mark on my right forearm and smiled at it. It had three colors like the ones when I'm in my Tatoba form. With red on top, yellow in the middle, and green on the bottom.

"It looks awesome!" I said with excitement then I quickly notice Mirajane looking at a piece then she blushed after looking at it. I was about to asked what was on it till it hit me; I forgot to rip that stupid paper up and placed it on the counter.

"I can explain, it's my gramps idea and I am not part of that, I swear!" I exclaimed, blushing and freaking out to the extreme only to quickly switch to a confused face when I saw her giggling hard "You're not mad?"

When she calmed down she said "It's ok I'm not mad, I think it's nice that your grandpa is doing this." Phew, that was a close one. Then I notice a weird gleamed like look in her eyes. "You know, I know someone perfect for you since you two have similar magic, she's off on a job right now but when she comes back I'll make sure you two meet." She said with a mischievous smile. Crap, I somehow made friends with a matchmaker.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Gray and for once he had pants on "Hey Chris glad you're feeling better and flame breath was looking for you, he said to meet him at the train station in an hour. Here's your pack." He said as he handed me a big pack that look heavy as hell, man I am glad gramps trained me to carry stuff like this.

"Why does Natsu want me at the train station?"

"Well he got a lead on where to find Igneel, his foster father, and went to find him and when Marco told us how you're looking for your sisters he really wants you to join his team more than ever so you both can help each other out." Mirajane explained. I was surprise that Natsu would help me find my sisters even though Makarov would send them a message that I return but I was happy to help none the less. She then told me Igneel was a fire dragon that found him alone and abandon and took him in as his own son and taught him how to speak, read, and a type of dragon slaying magic.

After she said that I had more respect for the guy, so I grabbed my pack, asked where the train station was and headed there to meet up with Natsu with Miso riding on my head.

When we arrived at the train station Natsu and Happy greeted us "Hey Chris, glad you could make it!" Natsu said happily.

"Hey we're a team now so I couldn't say no." I said grinning the same grin Natsu was giving me. Then Miso jumped off my head to greet Happy.

"Hi Happy!" Miso said in a hyperactive way

"Hey Miso. Can I ask you a question? Does Chris have motion sickness?" Happy asked. Now that's a weird question, why would I be here if I have motion sickness?

Miso was thinking for a minute then answered "He's ok on trains but has a bad case of it on boats." I shivered at the word boat, let me just say it involves my gramps and him buying a really cheap boat. I really hate his cheapness at times.

I turn to Natsu who looked a little pale, he must have motion sickness. Then how the hell are we, oh wait I have an idea "Hey Natsu want to know a way to handle motion sickness for a while?"

As I said that Natsu put his attention "Really, what is it?" Oh I'm glad he asked. As he asked the question, I punch him in the gut and dragged him to the train. "What was that for?" Natsu asked weakly.

"You're not thinking about your motion sickness now, are you?" I asked innocently, only to receive a grunt from Natsu. "So where are we going anyways?" I asked Happy, seeing Natsu was about to vomit as we sat in the train.

"To a town called Hargeon, the info we got said a fire salamander was in town." Happy said

"And you guys think it's Igneel?" I ask, I mean if there looking for a dragon should they be looking at mountain areas or something?

"Aye! Who else could it be?" Happy said at which I had a sweat drop behind my head when he said that like it was the simplest thing.

"Make sense to me." Miso said. Really? Can someone please explain how that makes sense? Well the only way to find out if it's true is go see for ourselves.

(Week Later)

We arrived in Hargeon finally, with poor Natsu about to throw up from his motion sickness, man I really got to help him out with that.

"A-are you all right sir?" the train conductor asked Natsu.

"Aye! He's fine." Happy said

"This happens all the time, don't worry." I said to the conductor who just nodded and left.

"Yippy! We're finally here!" Miso shouted in excitement. I just smiled at his childish behavior.

"I can't stand it! I'm never going on a train again! URP!" Natsu said while trying not to vomit.

"That's what you said the last two times! Now come on, we need to get off the train, it's about to leave." I said giving him an agitated look.

"Yea, if what we heard is true then the fire dragon, salamander, is in this town! Let's go!" Happy said walking with Miso and me.

"I… I need to take a quick break" Natsu said sticking his head out of a window while me, Miso and Happy waited outside. Maybe Mirajane knows a way to help his motion sickness.

"Just don't take too long or the train will," before I finished the sentence, the train started to leave. "Never mind."

"SAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEE!" Natsu shouted as the train speeded off. I try to warn him but did he listen? Obviously he didn't.

I sighed and said "Guess we need to go get that idiot. Come on guys."

"Aye!" they both said, and with that Miso got on my back and grew his wings with Happy doing the same. After we caught up with Natsu we started walking in the town looking for Igneel.

"I can't believe I had to take two different trains!" Natsu grumbled

"I did try and tell you the train was leaving but of course you didn't listen, again. I mean that had to be the seventh time this week you did that!" I said giving him an agitated look.

"You don't do well when it comes to moving vehicles." Happy said to Natsu in a matter of fact like tone.

"Yea, it's funny because he looks like Chris when he's on a boat or near a boat." Miso said only to receive a glare from me.

"Now I'm hungry." Natsu said still grumbling

"I'm hungry too but we're dead broke! I knew I should have asked gramps for some money, even though he's the cheapest man alive." I said in my own grumbling mood.

"We don't do well when it comes to money." Happy said in the same tone in his voice.

"Say, guys…you think this salamander is Igneel?" Natsu ask us in a doubting tone.

"Yup. The only fire dragon I can think of is Igneel." Happy said trying to cheer Natsu up.

"And come on Natsu how hard is it to find a dragon in a town like this? I'm sure we'll find him in no time." I said smiling at him. Now that did the trick because Natsu's mood changed drastically.

"That's right, huh? So we'll finally find him! I'm even feeling better already!" Natsu said with his regular attitude.

"Now that's the Natsu I know and tolerate." I said smiling at his renewed energy.

"It's Salamander-sama!" We heard some random girl in a huge crowed of girls I've ever seen. Man, I thought people ran from dragons, not try and get their autographs.

"See?! Speak of the devil and there the guy is!" Natsu said in pure joy.

"Aye!" both Happy and Miso said in unison. Wow, now that is creepy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see him!" I said as me and Natsu ran to the crowd. As we got there we were fighting our way to the center of the crowd shouting Igneel.

As we got to the center both me and Natsu shouted "Igneel!" but we didn't see a dragon but a guy with blue hair, a button shirt, striped pants, with a black cape and a weird tribal like tattoo mark over his right eye. It took at least three seconds when me and Natsu said in a deadpan tone "Who are you?" with him and every girl's mouths dropped in shock when we said that.

The guy regained his composure and got into a stupid and said "If I said the name salamander, would that ring any bells? Ack!?" he said the last part as both me and Natsu walked away.

"Now that was rude!" "Right! Salamander-sama is a top wizard!" "You better do some heavy apologizing!" is what these crazy fangirls as one dragged Natsu back by his scarf and another one put me in a headlock forcing me to go back to the blue hair guy.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" I shouted as I struggled to get free.

"Now, now! I think that will be quite enough. It isn't as if they meant to insult me." Blue hair said then he got a marker and a plastic board and wrote something on it "Here's my autograph. Now you two can brag about it to your little friends." He said handing it to us.

"I don't want it." I and Natsu said in a deadpan tone and as we said that we were kicked across the ground by those crazy fangirls. Mental note; don't pissed off fangirls.

"Ladies, my appreciation for your enthusiasm has no bounds but forgive me, I have business elsewhere." And as he said this he snapped his fingers and a purple fire cloud appeared under his feet and rose to the sky "There will be a party on my yacht. Of course you all must attend." Blue hair said as he flew away. Man I really hate guys like him.

"What's his damaged?" Natsu asked looking at the direction where blue hair went.

"I don't know but if I see that guy again I'm giving him a Tatoba kick to the face!" I said glaring in the same direction.

"He really is a piece of work, huh?" said a woman's voice. I turned around and I guess you could say I was stunned by her beauty. She was probably a year younger than me and Natsu; she wore a white top with a blue cross on the front which was open a little due to her 'Ahem' assets and a black miniskirt and boots with the same color and her hair was blond with the right side tied up in a small pony tail. "Thanks for all you did!" she said with a smile which made me blush a little, then I heard snickering and it belong to my so call friends. Great, I hope Mirajane doesn't hear about this. I just had to be friends with a matchmaker.

Later she took us to a dinner as a thank you for freeing her from a charm spell and said her name was Lucy, wow that's a pretty name, it fits her nice, wait did I really thought that? Then my attention was turn to the loud sight of Natsu devouring all the food he order. I got annoyed and hit the pink hair moron over his head "Will you slow down Natsu, you're getting food everywhere! Sorry he gets like this when he's hungry." I said to Lucy who was wiping off some food that landed on her.

"Well, thanks for the food. Man Chris, did you really have to hit me that hard?" Natsu said rubbing a huge bump on his head.

"Yup, yup!" Happy said with a fish in his mouth while Miso was busy trying to fit three pieces of fish in his mouth, I really need to teach him portion control.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy said with an uncomfortable smile, great were scaring her dammit Natsu, way do you have such horrible table manners. Wait, crap I'm doing it again! "So your names are Chris, Natsu, Happy, and Miso? Well thanks again for saving me from that charm magic; you see it's a type of magic that sways people's hearts and are outlawed to be selling in stores. So when you two barged in the crowd it broke the spell."

"That makes sense." Natsu said with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"I may not look like it but I'm a wizard, more or less." Lucy said in a not so confident tone. She then told us about guilds which I ignored since Makarov told me about them (and I'm really lazy to write the guild stuff.) then she went all fangirl when she started talking about how she wants to join a certain guild. It was kind of cute. WHY AM I HAVING THESE THOUGHTS?!

"You think so?" Natsu asked, wait why did he say that we're part of a guild?!

"She's an amazing talker." Happy said with Miso nodding his head in agreement still having the same fish in his mouth, how is he breathing!?

"By the way, you guys said you're looking for someone?" Lucy asked

"Yea, we're looking for Igneel but I'm glad that blue hair womanizer wasn't him." I said still pissed off at the guy, man why do I keep bumping in people like him and brownie.

"We heard there was a salamander in this town…so we came but it turns out to be someone else." Natsu said in a disappointed tone.

"Yea, we could tell he wasn't a salamander just by looking." Happy added on

"Especially since blue hair didn't have scales or wings." I said which made Lucy gave us a skeptical look.

"Could tell he wasn't a salamander by looking? Didn't have wings or scales? Just what type of man is this Igneel guy?" Lucy asked confused by the description we gave of Igneel only to receive a confused look by Natsu and me.

"Igneel isn't a man," Natsu started "Yea, he's a dragon." I finished and as I did Lucy's eyes got huge and her mouth dropped in shock. "Did we say something wrong?" I asked

"There's no way you'd find a dragon in a human town!" Lucy shouted and as she said that all our mouths dropped open with Miso dropping his fish in the process "And quiet making faces like you never thought of that!"

"I have to go now," she said as she got up and placed money on the table "Take your time and finish your lunch." Then she started to get nerves when Natsu and Happy had waterfall tears from their eyes and got on the floor bowing at her and I was in disbelief at what I saw. Wow they are really weird at times.

"Thank you so much for the food!" Natsu shouted

"Thank you!" Happy repeated

"Kyaa! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" and as she said that I hit them over the head. Man they can overdo it sometimes.

"Sorry again but thanks for the meal." I said like the scene never happen.

"I-it's okay, you guys did save me back there. We'll just call it even, okay?" Lucy said as she calmed down

"But we didn't do it intending to save anyone." Natsu said recovering from the hit having a bump on the same spot.

"Aye! We're in your debt." Happy said

"I got it!" Natsu said like he had a great idea "You can have this!" he said holding out blue hair's autograph and as he did I fell on my face. I mean really Natsu?!

"I don't want that!" Lucy said hitting the board out of his hand and stormed off.

"Well, I guess we won't see her again." I said in a disappointed tone. Wait why did I say it like that?!

"Don't worry Chris, let's just eat and head back to the guild." Miso said trying to cheer me up. I better make sure he does not tell Mirajane about this.

Later we walked on the upper road of the town with a pretty good view of the ocean on the right of us. "Bwaah! I'm so full!" Natsu said as he patted his stomach

"Aye!" both Happy and Miso said. I was silent for most of it because I still had my mind on the Lucy girl, why can't I stop thinking about her?

"You ok Chris? You've been quiet for a while." Natsu asked

"Yea, just thinking we could've done something to pay the girl back for the free meal." Then a thought came to my mind "Hey, if we see her again why don't we ask her if she would like to join our guild?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Natsu said with a smile agreeing to the idea. Then Miso jumped on my shoulder with a sly smile.

"Why do you want her to join the guild Chris?" he asked still holding that sly smile.

I was about to say something about his stupid smile when Happy said "Say didn't that salamander guy said he's having a party on a yacht? Maybe that's the boat." And as he said that Natsu looked like he was about to throw up.

"Quiet getting sick just by thinking you're on a boat!" I shouted giving him an agitated look. Then we over heard two girls taking about blue hair but the thing that got our attention was that they said this asshole was a part of our guild, fairy tail.

"Okay, there's no way in hell that womanizing basterd is part of fairy tail!" I said glaring at the boat "Let's go crash a party." And as I said this Miso got on my back and with Natsu and Happy following us to the boat.

As we got to the boat I told Miso "Ok Miso, just lower me down there." He then gave me a smile and said "Okay that will be easy because I just ran out of magic." I just gave him a 'are you serious' look before his wings disappeared.

"We need to make you practice on your magic more." I said in a calm voice before we crashed through the roof of the ship with Natsu. But this time I landed on my feet giving a very pissed off look at blue hair and his crew till I notice Lucy, "Lucy? What the hell are you doing here?" then I remembered I was on a ship and got seasick.

"Urk! No good! I can't take it!" Natsu said as his motion sickness kicked in.

"Ehh?! That was the least cool thing I've ever seen!" Lucy shouted as me and Natsu was about to vomit

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Happy asked as he was still in the air and I saw Miso gained his wings back flew to Happy.

"He tricked me! He said he could help get into Fairy Tail and I, wait I don't remember you and Miso having wings." She said confused

"We'll talk about it later; we need to get you out of here." Miso said as he flew down and grabbed Lucy with his tail. Good now if we can get this stupid boat on land we can beat the crap out of these guys

As I got up, the seasickness was going away and I was pissed at blue hair for trying to shoot down my friends then I heard Natsu trying to speak "Fai…ry…tail…!" he started getting angry "You…went…and…" before he could finish a huge wave of water pushed us to shore. Thank you tsunami!

"What...the hell just happen?" Blue hair asked as I got up with Natsu and let me tell you that this guy was going to pay for what he did.

"Chris! Natsu! Are you two all ri," Lucy said as she opened the door only to stop when she saw the serious faces both me and Natsu had.

"You know boys, it's rude to barged in a private-,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted interrupting the blue hair basterd and scaring everyone except Natsu, Happy and Miso. "I don't care if you're a top wizard or a chump who can't make a name for himself but if you trick people and take away their dreams and doing it under a guild you're not part of then I get pissed." I said giving him a menacing glare.

"Is that really any way to talk to a wizard from the Fairy Tail guild? Throw them over board." he said as four guys came charging at us.

"Oh no I got to help!" Lucy said only to be stop by Happy and Miso.

"It's ok. We forgot to mention it but Natsu and Chris are wizards." Happy said

"Let me see your face." Natsu said glaring at blue hair as his goons came closer to us.

"Why should I boy?" blue hair ask smirking.

"Because I'm Natsu Dragneel," Natsu started, "And I'm Chris Somata," I added.

(play: **Fairy Tail's Main theme**)

"And we're part of Fairy Tail and never seen your face before in our life!" we shouted as we swatted the goons easily to the ground. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"Fairy Tail?! Chris and Natsu are Fairy Tail wizards?!" Lucy shouted in pure shock. Then the other goons saw Natsu's mark they got scared quick.

"That mark?! That one's the real thing, Bora!" one of them said to blue hair

"Idiot, don't say that name!" Bora said to the guy.

"Bora…there was a guy called bora the prominence who was expelled from the titian nose guild a few years back." Happy said as the name was said.

"I've heard of that! He was expelled for using magic to aid thievery." Lucy added

"You can be good or evil, it makes no difference to us," Natsu said

"But if you're going to slander our guild's name then you'll fell our wrath!" I said setting the tora medal with two other yellow medals. "Henshin!" I shouted as I swipe the OOO Scanner over the OOO Driver but as I did that Bora launched a purple flame.

"Stop with the stupid speeches you brats!" Bora said thinking he won

"Chris! Natsu!" Lucy shouted then a mechanical voice shouted out.

**Raion!**

**Tora!**

**Cheetah!**

**Rata Rata… Ratora~tah!**

(switch to: **Ride on Right Time**)

As the voice finished a bright light and a strong wind appeared blowing away the fire and stood Natsu looking at my new form. I still had the tora claws on my arms but my face plate change to a yellow color and resembled a lion's mane with the eyes a blue color and the legs covered in a yellow metal resembling cheetah legs. "Ore ga Henshin suru" I shouted striking a pose.

"What the hell Chris?! Could you at least wait till I eat some of it before you blew it away!" Natsu said agitated at my transformation.

"Well sorry if I'm not fire proof like you! Just blast your fire at them so I can finish this quick!" I said in my own agitated tone.

"Ok here I goooooo!" Natsu said as he inhaled then exhaled with fire from his mouth taking Bora and his goons in a big flame then he ignites his fist, "Remember this well! This is the might of a Fairy Tail wizard!" he shouted as he punched Bora in the face and to the ground hard.

This scared his crew and they try to leave but with the cheetah legs I quickly jumped out of the fire and punched and kick them back and I decided to end this. I took the OOO Scanner and did the same action as before.

**Scanning Charge!**

Then three yellow rings appeared in front of me and I ran through them shouting at the top of my lungs with the tora claws activated "**Gush Cross!**" and as I did I pass by every one of them and delivered a cross slash and after a few seconds they were engulfed in small explosions.

(Stop song)

I power down and saw Natsu beating the crap out of Bora and his gang but had an agitated look on my face that he was all so destroying the harbor but then heard the authorities coming "Crap, Natsu we got to go! The military is coming!" after I said that I ran to Lucy and carried her bridle style and ran after Natsu, Happy, and Miso.

"Where are we going!?" Lucy asked a little nervous and blushing from the way I was carrying her.

"Fairy Tail of course. You did say you wanted to get into our guild." I said with a smile matching Lucy's as we ran from the army. Man this is going to be an awesome time in this guild!

**A.n:** so that's chapter 2 and man it was long so now the question portion for you guys. The first question is where the Putotyra form should appear, during the phantom guild arc or the tower of heaven arc? And the second question is for my bleach story, would you guys like to see a fire type zanpakuto or a lightning type? Well I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if the fight was short I couldn't think of anything. So review if you want and have a Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3: Fairyies and a Letter

**A.N:** Hey my people, fw94 here with the third chapter of Fairy Tail: OOO. I'm proud to say my story has over 1700 views with only two chapters and I'm so happy! Thank you all for reading my story and for the positive feedback. I will have a Yummy appear in the next chapter so I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for not updating I was working on some school work, and trying to work on not rushing, so now the disclaimer! Oh and I am accepting OCs for my story, so at the bottom I'll explain how to summit your OCs! :D

**Disclaimer: **frozenwolf94 does not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider OOO or any music use or mention in this story, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own Marco, Chris Somata and Miso and any other OCS mention. Now enjoy the show!

Fairy Tail: OOO

Chapter 3: Meeting Fairies! A sister's letter!

"Wow, it sure is big!" Lucy said in an excited tone as we stood outside of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" both Happy and Miso said in unison while jumping in the air, as me and Natsu smiled at her excitement, man the unison thing they do is still weird to me.

"Well let's go in, and you might want to stick by me Lucy." I said to Lucy who just gave me a confused look.

"Why do I need to do that?" and as she asked that I just point to Natsu who had a pissed off look on his face and kicked open the door yelling at the top of his lungs, "We're back!" and that got everybody's attention.

"Natsu! Chris! Happy! Miso! Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted us as we'd walked inside the guild.

"Man, you guys really went overboard this time! We read in the paper that you two destroyed half of Hargeon's har…bor…" a guy that looked like a beaver was saying before he got kicked in the face by Natsu.

"You creep! The info you told us on salamander was all lies!" Natsu yelled as he kicked him and send him crashing into a couple of tables. I have a feeling that a fight is about to break out.

"There it is. The minute that Natsu gets back, the place is in danger of going to pieces. Ah ha ha!" Mirajane said laughing like a funny joke. I'm guessing that this happens often.

Then I see other guild members trying to get Natsu to settle down and failing. Then I see Happy and Miso sky booming people, I better stay with Lucy to make sure she does not get mixed up in this.

"You say Natsu is back?! You lousy… this time we're going to finish this! Oh, hey Chris you're back to." Gray said and I just gave him an agitated look.

"Hey Gray it's good to see you again and can you do me a favor and put some pants on. You're in your underwear again." I said still holding my agitated look.

He was confused till he looked down and his eyes bugged out and he shouted "Huh?! Oh dammit!" and ran off to the fight. I think he already forgot to find some clothes and I think he just challenged Natsu to a fight

"That's why they say men here have no class, it makes me sick!" said Cana as she guzzled down a giant barrel of ale, talk about being hypocritical. If you're wondering how I know her name Mirajane introduce me to the rest of the guild before I went to the train station.

"This is disgusting." Lucy and I heard behind us. When we turned around we saw a giant muscular guy with spiked up white hair and looked like a leader of a Japanese high school gang with the kanji for man on the back of his jacket. "They aren't babies. They shouldn't be screaming and making noise continuously. If you're a man, then let your fists do the talking!" Elfman shouted, this guy sounds like he would put up a good fight. He went in to the fight till.

"You're in the way!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time punching the poor guy into the sky, well I can be wrong on someone's strength sometimes but not this bad, I mean he didn't last five seconds!

"Hm? What a distracting racket." Said a guy with strawberry blond (a.n: it looks that way to Me.) wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt and a green jacket with glasses on his face.

"It's Loke! One of the top-ranking men for 'The Wizard I'd like to be my boyfriend'!" Lucy said as he saw Loke then she'd fell face fist when his attitude change as the two girls encouraging him to go into the fight and he happily applied. That goes to show you, never believe anything in magazines.

I kneeled down to her and she looked a little disappointed and freaked out for some reason, "Hey Lucy, are you ok?" I asked then she looked at me and asked,

"Wh-What's with this place? Isn't there a normal person in the whole place?"

"Hey come on, normal is overrated. You'll get used to it, don't worry." I said giving a goofy grin. Well I got used to Natsu anyways.

"Hi Chris, I see you and Natsu brought someone new." I heard beside me. I turned around to see Mirajane next to me giving me a warm smile ignoring the chaos that was happening in the guild. This MUST happen a lot.

"Ya we did this is Lucy and," I was saying till Lucy sprang up knocking me down on my butt. Talk about getting a second wind.

"Kyaaa! It's the real Mirajane in person!" Lucy said going in full fangirl mode again till she looked back at the fight and gave us a worried look and asked pointing at the fight "Are you two going to stop this?"

"Oh this happens all the time. It's just better to let it run its course, besides," Mirajane said in a happy tone till a beer bottle came out of nowhere and hit her on the right side of her head, "Besides it's more fun this way." She finished still in a happy tone but with blood dripping down from the side of her head, Talk about being carefree.

"Okay I guess I need to calm them down now." I said in an annoyed tone. I then took out my medal holder and took out the taka medal, cheetah medal, and one of the grey medal then place them in the OOO Driver with the taka medal on the upper slot, the cheetah medal in the bottom slot and the grey medal with the image of a gorilla in the middle slot. I then grabbed the OOO Scanner and said "Henshin!" and swipe the scanner in front of the medals with the mechanical voice shouting in an excited tone.

**Taka!**

**Gorilla!**

**Cheetah!**

As it said those words three hologram images of the ones on my medals appeared in front of me and a bright light engulfed me and as it faded I was in my armor with the taka faceplate and cheetah legs with the only thing different was my arms were covered in grey metal gantlets that looked like gorilla arms.

"Ok, where is that pink hair moron?" As I said that Gray came crashing into the table next to Lucy scaring the crap out of her, I then see Natsu laughing waving Gray's underwear in the air, wait Gray's underwear? Oh this could be bad.

"Aaaahh! Where's my underwear?!" Gray screamed and the bad part was he was in front of Lucy who was screaming with her face was red as a tomato and had a shock look.

"Dammit Gray! That's why you don't go into a fight with only your underwear!" I shouted as I hit him over the head. I then remembered I had the gorilla arms on which give my punches massive power, "Whoops, sorry Gray." I said to him as he was lying in a huge crater in the shape of his body.

"Hey Chris! Get over here; we still haven't had our fight yet!" Natsu shouted with a fiery look in his eyes. Oh yay, I completely forgot of the fight I was supposed to have with Natsu till brownie interrupted. (**A.N: **for this fight play any rock song or Fairy Tail theme you want. I recommend 'Get Back' by Nine Lashes but that's just me.)

"Ok Natsu, you asked for it!" I shouted and with the help of the cheetah legs I quickly got to Natsu and threw a punch at him but it missed when he ducked at the last secant, but I acted fast and kneed him in the gut that made him skid a few feet from me. He recovered quickly then came at me with a punch to my face but I blocked it in time but I then felt pain in my gut which I guess Natsu sneaked a punch to my gut. Natsu then threw another punch at me but instead of blocking it, I sidestepped it and delivered a spinning kick to the left side of his head that send him flying and crashing into a few other people knocking the poor guys out cooled. He then recovered quickly and charge at me which surprised me and he threw a punch at the side of my head and kick me in the gut sending me into the tables behind me and knocking more people out cold.

As Natsu stood across of me, he had a huge grin on his face and to tell you the truth, I had the same grin under my mask. "Yeah, this is going to be interesting! I'm fired up now!"Natsu said in an excited tone.

"I'll agree to that, Natsu!" I said in the same tone I then notice some of the other guild members stop fighting to watch me and Natsu fight, I guess that salvoes part of problem, now to calm Natsu down. "Okay Natsu, time to end this mess you made!" I said as I hit my gorilla gantlets together. Natsu just grinned and we ran at each other at full speed and as we met in the middle, we started to punch at each other and we both hit and block each other's blows. This lasted for at least two minutes and I think it's about time to stop this. Natsu punched me in the face making me fly into some more tables; ok this is getting old, time to finish this. As I got up I grabbed the OOO Scanner and swiped it front of the OOO Driver and the same mechanical voice shouted in an exited tone.

**Scanning Charge!**

And as it said that three circles with the same colors as the medals in the OOO Driver appeared in front of me and as I ran through them I said, "Ok Natsu, it's time to end this! Take this, **TakaGorietar Lance!**" and as I said that my left fist started to glow in a bright grey light with a mix of red and yellow. Natsu seeing this just gave him a huge smile and he charged more fire in his fists.

"Finally you're getting serious!" Natsu said in an excited tone in his voice sprinting at me with his right fist surrounded in fire. "**Hiryu-Tekken!**" He shouted and our fists started to collide till we heard a loud booming voice.

"Cut it out, you dolts!" it was so loud it made both me and Natsu shifted our fists targets each other's heads. As the fists hit our heads we both were slammed hard on the ground and Natsu hit me so hard it made my OOO suit power down and me having swirls in my eyes. Man that was like being hit by a truck! (End the song you were playing.)

As I pushed myself up I looked around and saw a huge giant which I guess it was obviously Makarov since he punched me and gramps into a wall last time I was here and everyone who was part of the fight stopped cold. Suddenly, Natsu jump up from the hole he made when my fist hit him and stand in a proud way wearing a huge smile and laughing. "Dwa ha ha ha ha ha! You're all scared of that?! Then I claim victory this battle-!" he was interrupted by being stomped by the master's giant foot. I just looked at him with a blank look on my face. He really needs to learn to shut up at times.

Makarov turned his attention to Lucy who was shaking like a leaf and said, "Hm? A new face?"

"Y…Yes…?" Lucy manage to spit out, still shaken by Makarov's appearance. Hey, I wouldn't blame her; I'd probably be scared as hell to if I wasn't punch by Makarov's giant fist.

As Lucy said yes Makarov suddenly started shaking violently. "Gnuuuhh!" he then suddenly shrunk down to his original size. "Nice to meet you." He greeted, leaving a shocked Lucy and me with a sweatdrop behind my head.

He then crouch down and back flipped to the railing on the upper floor but failed badly by having his head slam hard on the railing. He struggled a little bit but finally regained his composer and he had an irritated look on his. "So you dolts have done it again! Just look at all these letters from the Council!" he shouted in both an annoyed and irritated tone. Now there being a Council is news to me.

"First…Gray!" Makarov said getting Gray's attention. "It's good that you rounded up that ring of smugglers…but afterwards, you stumbled around town in the nude…and in the end, you wound up stealing somebody's underwear right off the line and running away with it."

"But…I couldn't keep running around naked!" Gray said. Really? Then why were you naked in the first place!? Well, I just hope it was men underwear. And where did he get the towel?!

"*sigh* Elfman! While preforming bodyguard service for a VIP, you attacked the same VIP!" Wow, I wonder what the VIP did to make him so mad that he attacked the VIP.

Shaking his head, Makarov continued. "Cana Alberona, you drank fifteen full kegs of liquor at a certain tavern, falsely claimed it as 'expenses' and worse of all, you sent the bill directly to the Council!" Fifteen kegs!? Wow she could be the poster girl for Oktoberfest!

"Loke…you seduced the granddaughter of the senior Council member, Rage. Also, we've been sent an invoice for damages at a certain talent agency." I just have one thing to say, no comment.

"Now Natsu and Chris…" he said in a depressed tone while lowering his head in a depressed matter. Wait, did he say my name?!

"Hold on me too!?" I said in a shocked tone.

"Yes you too Chris." Makarov said looking back at the letters. "In bringing down Devon Bandit Clan, you two destroyed ten private Homes! Brought down the Tuly Village's historic clock tower! The town of Freesia's church is completely destroyed! Both of you damaged a section of the Lupinus castle! The observation station at the Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction. And you two leveled half the harbor at Hargeon!" he finished with his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Okay I take responsibility with the other stuff, but the harbor leveling at Hargeon was all Natsu! I just destroyed part of the ship we were on!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Yes, I figured that but _you_ got into a fight with the Military afterwards and crippled their forces in Hargeon by at least 50%! Marco's at a meeting with the Council to try and convinced them not to put you in prison!" Makarov said in an agitated tone. After he said that everyone looked at me with different expressions on their faces, some with a look saying 'HE DID THAT!?' or 'huh, that's interesting news.'

I gave them a sheepish smile while scratching the back of my head and said, "I don't do well with any type of authority figures hehehe." With that somewhat satisfying answer everyone turned their attention back to Makarov who named off more names of the other guild members the Council had complaints about, which was everyone, and then he lowered his head and started trembling.

"All of you…have done nothing but make the Council angry at me!" oh crap, the giant jester dwarf is mad! "But…the Council can eat shit for all I care!" Makarov shouted as he set the letters on fire. Well, that was unexpected.

"Listen!" Makarov continued as he tossed the burning letters to Natsu who was eating it like a hungry dog. "Ours is a power that goes beyond the bounds of reason. But it was born out of reason itself. Magic isn't some miracle. What we do is match the chi that flows between us… with the wavelength of the world's natural chi. And take what is embodied in that union… using our force of will and concentration. More than that, we pour our entire soul into it to make what we call magic." He stopped giving all of us a big smile and continued still holding the same smile. "If you spend time worrying about those in authority think of you, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the Council intimidate you! Follow you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" as soon as he finished his speech everyone, including me, was cheering and wearing huge smiles on our faces.

(Few hours later)

It took some time but the guild was back to the way it was before that huge fight that Natsu started and everyone was having a good time eating, drinking, and laughing and telling stories of their current jobs they've done. I was walking to the bar to just sit down and relax from the long trip… that and I didn't want to be near Natsu's eating storm. As I sat at the bar Miso flew towards me and landed on my right side of me as I got a piece of cloth and the medal holder and took out the taka medal and started cleaning it with the cloth.

Miso had a curious look on his face as I was wiping the taka medal and asked me, "Why are you cleaning the medals Chris? It's not like they will stop working if they get dirt on them or something."

I just continued to clean the taka medal I said "I know but it's something to pass the time while we relax before Natsu drags us into more trouble." I said in a calm manner. Miso just accepted it till I felt he was giving me a sly smile. He jumped on my shoulder and said in a sly manner.

"Another good question for you is why you are cleaning your medals when you could be talking to Lucy and maybe ask her on a date." and as he said that I yelped and tossed the taka medal in the air and me freaking out a bit trying to catch it. As I grabbed the medal in the air I looked around and gladly no one saw my panic attack. Sighing a breath of relief I glared back at my cat with my face redder than a tomato from blushing at what Miso said.

"Miso, why the hell would you say that!" I said to him in an agitated tone with Miso only giving me an innocent look on his face trying to act cute. "And don't give me those 'I didn't do anything' eyes!"

"Well I'm only trying to help you find that special someone and besides, it looked like you were love struck when we meet her in Hargeon." Miso said trying to defend himself. I calmed down a little with my blushing dying down to an unnoticeable color and I gave Miso a stern look.

"Look Miso, I thought I made it clear with you and gramps that I don't need help finding a girlfriend? I can do fine on my own."

"Oh I know but what are you going to do when Mirajane finds out about Hargeon?" Miso asked and as he did I turned completely white and started sweating a little. 'Crap! I forgot Mirajane was a one of those matchmakers! What am I going to do!?' I panicked in my head.

Before I could say anything or calmed down at all I heard Mirajane asking Lucy, "Are you sure you want it there?"

With a confident tone in her voice Lucy answered "Absolutely!" and with that Mirajane stamped a pink Fairy Tail symbol on the top part of her right hand.

"There! Now you are official member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said in a happy tone in her voice while Lucy was staring in awe at the mark and she quickly sprinted to Natsu showing him the mark.

"Natsu! Look! They gave me the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy said in an excited tone as Natsu looked at her with some of the fire pasta he was eating hanging from his mouth.

"That's great Luigi!" Natsu said only to receive a glare from Lucy and her shouting "That's Lucy!" with me only blankly looking at them with a sweatdrop behind my head only to jump when I heard Mirajane's voice behind me.

"So how was your trip to Hargeon?" she then gave me a curious look and asked, "Are you ok Chris? You look like you lost all your color and you're sweating a lot. Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned voice then I finally found my voice and answered her.

"Y-Yea I'm ok Mirajane. I'm just getting over that last punch Natsu gave me during the brawl." I lied hoping she bought it. She still had that curious look on her face till she looked like she'd remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot! This letter arrived while you and Natsu were gone." Mirajane said as she handed me a white envelope address to me.

"Really? I wonder who it is from." I asked myself wondering who would send me a letter. Oh God… I hope it isn't from gramps sending me the bill for all the damages me and Natsu caused. As I opened the letter I was both shocked and extremely happy when I started reading it.

_Dear Big Brother_

_I can't believe that you're back after seven years! I was so happy when Mr. Makarov told me and Miko that you came back! I hope you're doing ok and good news, my guild master said it was ok to transfer and be part of Fairy Tail so I can finally see you big bro. oh but Miko is staying behind for a while because she is somewhat of a guardian for our dragon-slyer here but she will come and visit don't worry. Well I should be in Magnolia in about a week or two but I can't wait to see you again after seven years, oh and I can't wait to see our cute little cat Miso again too. Say hi to Miso for me and see you soon big bro!_

_Love, your little sister Alice Somata_

_P.s. I also put a current picture of me and Miko with the letter so if you forgot about us it might help you recognize us._

As I finished reading the letter I looked in the enveloped and I saw the picture that Alice was talking about and I had a smile as I looked at it. In the picture was a young girl that looked about 13 with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a white flower pattern dress reaching down to her knees and standing next to her was a tall woman around the age of 25 wearing a purple leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with her hair a mix of dark brown hair with silver highlight in her hair. Thanks to the flashback that gramps showed me few weeks ago I quickly recognized them as my sisters, Alice and Miko. In the photo both of them were smiling big and giving the peace sign to the camera, man I can't wait to at least see Alice we she arrives in the next two weeks.

"Chris look at this! I'm officially part of Fairy Tail now!" I heard Lucy said as she was walking to me, Mirajane and Miso. I jumped a little since I was deep in thought and I looked at her with a warm smile.

"That's great Lucy, I'm glad that you can start your career as a guild wizard." I said to her still holding the warm smile.

Lucy still all giddy with joy she was smiling big and said. "I know and it's all thanks to you and Natsu! I wouldn't even dream of meeting two wizards from Fairy Tail in a town that only had one magic shop! I really owe you guys!" and as she said this my blush started to come back a little. Man, she does looks cute when she acts like that… wait a minute! Get a hold of yourself Chris! Don't let Mirajane find out about this!

After my inner panic attack, I quickly said. "You don't owe me and Natsu anything, it's the least we can do since you gave us the free meal. So don't worry." I said hoping that Mirajane didn't see my blush. Then the unexpected happened.

"Well Chris you can tell Lucy that it was your idea to bring her back with us to the guild and have her join Fairy Tail." Miso said out of the blue with my lower jaw hitting the floor in shock. I mean come on Miso! I was trying to be under Mirajane's matchmaker radar!

Both Mirajane and Lucy looked a little surprised by what Miso said and Lucy looking at me and asked. "Is that true Chris?" and with me having my face bright red from the blushed that returned and me turning my head away from Lucy's glance.

"Y-Yea it was my idea. Like I said this is the least we could do for the free food." I said but with my luck I saw the mischievous gleam in Mirajane's eyes. Damn it Miso! I wonder if Alice and Miko would mind if I make some miso ramen with Miso…no that won't solve anything.

Before anyone said anything else, we all heard a little kid asked Makarov "Isn't my dad back yet?"

Makarov had his eyes closed and said, "No. Don't complain so much, Romeo. The son of a wizard should stay at home patiently waiting for his father's safe return." But Romeo was still shaking and on the verge of tears.

"But…he said that he would be back in three days…but it's been a week." Romeo said in a weak voice while Makarov had a thoughtful look on his face.

"If I remember, Macao found some work at Hakobe Mountain…" Makarov was saying till Romeo interrupted.

"It isn't that far away! Please go look for him! I'm so worried!" Romeo was pleading till Makarov face went angry and he started yelling.

"Don't even joke about that! Your father is a wizard isn't he?! Any wizard who can't hack the easy stuff doesn't belong in the guild! Go home and drink some milk or something!" he finished with Romeo looking like he was going to cry.

Then he suddenly jumped up and punch Makarov square in the face screaming "You meanie!" and ran off crying. And after seeing that I suddenly remember the day that my sisters met gramps and Makarov with mostly seeing Alice crying like Romeo was.

I went and grabbed my pack that was next to Natsu's and headed to the door and as I was heading there I heard two things. One was Lucy asking "Chris where are you going?" then someone breaking the job board which I knew it was Natsu having the same idea as me.

As I was walking I saw Romeo still crying walking ahead of me. I caught up to him quickly and said "Romeo hold on a second." He stopped and I kneeled down to his eye level. "Hey you ok pal?" I asked in concern tone.

"Wait…are you the guy who fell through the roof of the guild a few weeks ago?" Romeo asked with me laughing a little.

"Hehehe yup that's me. So you ok little buddy?" I asked in the same tone with Romeo looking down at the ground still crying a little.

"No not really. My dad hasn't return from his job and I think he is hurt in some way and if he is it's my entire fault if he is!" Romeo said in a shaky voice.

"Wait why would it be your fault?"

"Because I asked him to take on a really tough job because some of the other kids were making fun of me and my dad saying that he was nothing but a lazy drunk!" Romeo shouted and started to cry again. So that's it huh. After hearing what Romeo said I then see Natsu approaching us I then got a great idea!

"Don't worry Romeo! We'll go and bring your dad back to you safe and sound!" I said with a goofy grin holding a thumb up.

"We?" he asked and as he did Natsu walked past Romeo while patting him on the head and me running up to catch up to Natsu.

"Yup! Both me and Natsu will bring your dad home safe and sound!" I shouted while walking backwards next to Natsu still holding my goofy grin. And with that we headed off to Hakobe Mountain… wait a second? Why is Lucy trying to catch up with us?

(Third person view)

Without making a sound, a weird eyeball looking drone was floating out of Chris's sight and laying its…well eye on it. But on the other side there was a huge dark room wear the only light was coming from the giant screen showing live video of Lucy catching up to Chris and Natsu. But there was someone siting in a big throne like chair staring at the screen with a big smirk under his knight helmet that was in a shape of a phoenix' head. "So…you have return at last have you…my little vessel?" the man said in a deep rough voice that made him sound to be at least 50 years old. He lean forward and press a button on his throne. "Ralicon are you there?" and in a few seconds a voice echoed through the intercom in the room

"_Yesss my lord, what do you need_?" the voice, which sound like a snake talking, asked the armored knight.

"I want you to send a Yummy to Hakobe Mountain and retrieve the boy who holds the Core medals. And make sure to have the Yummy bring the boy back alive for if the boy is dead my plans will fail." The knight demanded his savant.

"_But my lord why do you…_" the voice started to say then it realized something. "_Did you ssssay the Core medalssss my lord?! That meanssss it'sss already been sssseven years! The vessel who had eluded you for ssso long my lord hasss finally sssshown himssself! Don't worry my lord, I will sssend one of our elite Yummy immediately!_" the voice said in a gleeful manner while his lord was chuckling at his behavior.

"See that you do Ralicon and remember, I will not be happy if you fail me." The knight said in a threating manner and tuned off the intercom. As he did he rose up from his throne and looked at the screen where the picture of Chris was still on it. "Soon my dear boy…soon that your time will come where you'll be my ultimate weapon in bringing down this pathetic world so I can rebuild it in my image! I hope you enjoy your time with your friends, my dear vessel. Because when you return to me, no one and I mean no one will stop my plans! MWAHAHAhAHAHAhAhAhA!" he finished by laughing like a mad man in his dark room where it could be heard throughout his castle.

**A.N: **well I hope you guys like this chapter and before I get to the Ocs guide thing let me tell you a few things. First I have decided to make the pairing ChrisxLucy mainly because Lucy doesn't get a lot of attention in Ocs flicks, or at least the ones I read, and sorry if you guys wanted to see Chris pair up with Ezra but it is my story so there. Second the last scene with the knight basically announce that I will be making my own arc sometime in the story where the main villains are the Greeeds. So ya that is awesome…well to me it is so without thouther a due, the Ocs donation thing! I know…I'm bad with coming up with names.

1. Appearance: basically what the person looks like and what color their hair, skin, eyes, and what they wear.

2. Personality: what type of person do you want in your character is up two you I don't mind it's well your character.

3. what is there magic and or special abilities that they have.

4. finally what arc do you want to see them in the regular Fairy Tail story line

Well like I said I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to Review oh and you can pm me your ocs or put them in the reviews I don't mind and can you guys do me a favor and vote on the poll i have on my profile? it will really help me.


End file.
